South Park Ike's Banana
by TajiYami
Summary: ONESHOT! Ike proves Canadians have bigs mouths for a reason. . . Please read and review, enjoy!


--------------------------------

**South Park**

**Ike's Banana**

--------------------------------

It was a rather warm summer day in the little town of South Park, Colorado. Summer vacation started only a week ago, and most of the children were bored out of their minds. The teenagers on the other hand were enjoying their time off and catching as much sleep as they could before summer was over.

Kyle groaned softly and turned over so he was facing the door. On the other side, he could hear his nine year old brother, Ike running around and making as much noise as possible. A few stray red curls were obstructing his view, and his dark green eyes were lacking the luster they usually had. His eyes shifted until they landed on the digital clock by the side of his bed, the numbers reading 12:58 pm. There was a loud crash at the door as though something either was trying to run through it, or was hurling heavy objects at it. Kyle sat up in bed. "Damnit," he swore and got up, opened his door and looked down at Ike, who ended up tumbling backwards into the room. Ike looked up at Kyle and grinned, "You're up."

"Yeah I'm up. what the hell are you doing out here?" Kyle asked, glaring.

"Oh, um. Mom's not home so I was playing."

"Figures."

"Stan called a little while ago," Ike said, picking himself off the floor ad walking a few paces down the hall to retrieve his skateboard. "He said he's coming over at 1. You should probably get dressed, ha-ha."

Kyle looked down at himself standing there in nothing but his grey boxers, then back at Ike, who was laughing. "Damnit. If he shows up, answer the door," Kyle said and shut the door to his room to change into something more appropriate.

Ten minutes later Kyle walked down the stairs. He could hear Stan's voice, as well as Ike's and the TV. "Hey Stan."

"Hey Kyle. That premiere is on in an hour! We ARE still watching it right?"

"Yeah! I heard they were going to show a commercial for the new Terrance and Phillip Movie, Blazing Asses 2. Be right back." Kyle wandered off into the kitchen to hunt down some snacks, only to come up with some popcorn and soda. "Mom must be at the store," he groaned softly. There wasn't hardly anything consisting of snacky goodness in the house. Once the popcorn was popped, he went back to the front room, dodging out of Ike's way as he re-entered the living room.

There was a Terrance and Phillip special playing before the premiere, a showing of the top ten episodes. Ten minutes in, Ike walked up and stood in front of the TV, grinning. In one hand was a banana, "Guys, watch what I can do!" he announced.

"Oh no, not again," Kyle groaned, "Mom told you not to do the banana trick anymore."

"What's the banana trick?" Stan asked, looking back and forth between Kyle and Ike, then to the banana that was already half unpeeled in Ike's hand.

"It's sick dude, get out of the way of the TV Ike."

Ike stood there, then grinned and finished unpeeling the banana. Then in one swift motion, he stuffed the entire thing in his mouth at once. Stan and Kyle stood there, watching the younger boy shove the thing in his mouth until it was gone from sight. Kyle groaned softly, pinching the bridge of his nose like he had seen Stan do hundreds of times before. "Sometimes, I'm almost glad he's adopted. . ."

"Maybe it's a Canadian thing," Stan threw in.

"Tada!" Ike cheered out, though his voice was still muffled by banana goo.

"You know what?" Stan said, a rather mischievous grin just starting to spread across his face.

"What?" Ike choked out after forcing himself to swallow the last reminisce of the banana.

"That's not really something a guy should be proud of."

"Huh?" Ike asked again, then thought about it. After about a minute or so, it dawned on him what he was sort of doing. "Awww, that's sick!" He yelped out.

"Next time try and stick a melon in your mouth," Kyle said, "Now, get out of the way, or sit down and watch Terrance and Phillip. It's the premiere."

--------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed, and please review!


End file.
